Blackbeard Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of Marshall D. Teach's crew the former shichibukai who rose to yonko status and took over Whitebeards territory! Many of them are people Teach met in the grandline during his time on Whitebeard's crew & the rest are from Impel Down level 6!


blackbeard pirates: abraham omaha pacific watership deepwood lake  
jebidiah calvin & cape are amoung his most powerful followers many of them  
are on par w/luffy kid teague & brawley (so they have their  
work cut out for them lol) almost all of these members have bounties of at least 500 million! teach=captain 1st mate=golan hieghts, 2nd mate=cal green, 3rd mate=glenn keith, 4th mate=omaha, burgess=helmsmen, doc q=doctor, laffite=navigator, auger/pinto sykes=gunner, abraham=muscian, mccormick=chef, watershipdown=shipwright, shipguards=macdougall brothers, lookout=maltese, cabinboy/girl=zach & alexandria. all of these crewmembers are much more attractive than others w/in the crew lmao xD

golan heights "disc jokey" age 37 douriki 18700 bounty 987 million beli hes a half gazelle mink half human and the first mate of marshall d. teach of the blackbeard pirates. he stands at 6.5 ft tall, spikey tan hair, short antlers on his head, gazelle ears, & tail. he has well toned muscular body. he quite intelligent, aloof, calm, contemplative & reserved yet is cocky, has a snarky attitude & rebellious streak. he was once a member of whitebeards crew & was apart of teach's division where the two formed an esp close bond so much so that teach even let him in on his deepest secrets. he accidently witnessed teach's killing of thatch and was surprised yet didnt alert the crew or his captain such was his devotion to teach. the reason why he betrayed whitebeard was becuz his loyalty to teach was stronger despite his regret it "had to be this way". whitebeard loved him as son/vice versa but had trouble w/him due to his natural rebelliousness & considered him a "problem child" lol however golan respected whitebeard more than anyone besides teach who made a distinct impression on him. he was an orphan born in the new world and was raised as a cp9 trainee, he had mastered the rokushiki techniques in record time even the secret...ROKUOGAN! xD which highly impressed his superiors but he had a tendency to disregard orders causing various issues. during a secret iniate mission he unexpectedly came across a powerful df and ate it, he was the strongest/most gifted of the cp9 kids (even more than lucci) & was prone to disobeying orders & was unruly, w/the acquisition of his df his superiors came to see him as a threat, one dark stormy night when he was 12 the gorosei seeing him as a liability gave orders for his assassination, he was atkd by all of the fully fledged cp9 members of the time (same generation active during the ohara incident) he managed to injure them but was severly injured himself and escape from the island out to sea using geppou but was pursued by the cp9 who used rankyaku to blast him into the ocean & being a df user presumed him dead & reported his "death" the spandine who relayed this info to the gorosei. unbeknownest to them he survived due to him being swallowed by a seaking which was fished up & killed by a member of whitebeards crew,a young...MARSHALL D. TEACH! xD it was it this way he formed a bond w/him & joined the whitebeards. he ate the disu disu no mi, a paramecia df that allows him to creat & control light silvery metallic "ufo flying saucer" shaped super hard blunt discs from his body which spin at extreme speeds & hover in the air around him & be telekinetically "flown" by him at extremely high speeds, combined w/the extreme torque of spinning & extreme velocity at which the discs travel allows him to pound his opponents, ships etc the size of the discs vary the smallest are the size of small saucers while the largest is as big as a marine battleship, he can coat these dics w/electro & haki which further increases damage, he can create a disc that he can use to fly around. the gorosei were furious when they learned of his reappearence w/in the whitebeards (but being protected under the great shadow of whitebeard was untouchable) & alarmed when it was revealed he had joined teach's crew.

cal green age 32 douriki 13200 bounty 592 million beri hes the 2nd mate  
of marshall d. teach of the blackbeard pirates & from the grandline. he is one of the most easygoing, likeable and least violent of teach's crew & often is the voice of reason reigning in his captain's cruelty. he met teach during his time w/the whitebeard pirates as they had visited an island where he lived on in the new world in the yonkou's territory and became close friends w/him he also befriended thatch & ace & tried to get the latter to join them when ace confronted teach but to no avail which dissappointed him becuz he liked him but didnt see anything wrong w/what his captain did, after teach killed thatch he travelled to his hometown due to knowing how strong he is and got him to join him lol he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is immune to haoshoku haki (even shanks & rayleighs) due to his indomitable will xD hes highly his weapon/forte is a customized kairoseki metal bat which he wields w/devasting power and skill.

glenn keith age 34 douriki 14000 bounty 790 million beri hes the 3rd mate of teach whom he met in the new world during his capatins years as a whitebeard pirate who impressed him & gained his confidence he was amoung the first teach sought out. he ate a mythical zoan df as & is able to use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is from paradise.

omaha nebraska age 36 douriki 14860 bounty 686 million beri hes one of of the original members of the crew & is the 4th mate. he uses busoshoku haki/kenbonshoku haki he is from the north blue he is the of the shorstest of the crews big guys being 8 feet 7 inches tall he is an now extremley infamous pirate he ate a logia df he was present at the battle of the best w/the rest of his crewmates. he was in mocktown w/the rest of his crew where he met luffy he spent most of his time in the mocktowns brothel lol

abraham d. lacy "horn freak" age 42 douriki 18200 bounty 782 million beli hes the crews musician hes from the south blue. he was amoung the first teach sought out after killing thatch & eating the yami yami no mi. his weapon which can shoot bullets he also carries a guitor filled w/ guns his guitor is also a gun like all of his crewmates he is much bigger than most humans being 12 feet tall he is a type of hypnotist like his crewmate laffite, his musical skills are world class esp w/saxes and similar instruments. he uses his saxophone to synchronize sound waves with pain, causing physical damage to injure and or kill his opponents he used this attack to help kill whitebeard like his captain he appears to be another corrupted man bearing the name of d. and strongly believes in fate he is from the first half of the grandline. he was the one who convinced teach to go after strawhat becuz he figured out it was him who defeated crocodile and not smoker (news of crocodiles recent downfall was common knowledge and immediately afterwards luffys bounty skyrockets w/no explanation, he has the "will of D" and the WG certainly wouldnt want people knowing a pirate took down a rogue shichibukai while they did nothing) his intelligence is on par w/ben beckman of the red hair pirates.

watership down "tide breaker" age 33 douriki 11000 bounty 691 million beli he a gray whale fishman and is the shipwright of teachs crew and is one of the original members he has several fishman like traits like powerful blunt fins on the sides of his forearms and super hard blunt teeth, webbed hands feet and can breathe underwater he is a master of fishman karate and merman combat he uses busoshoku haki he is nearly 15 ft tall his skills as a shipwright rival tom the fishman of water 7. he is from fishman island and met teach when the whitebeards went there.

ronald "ron" macdougall age 44 douriki 14800 bounty 980 million beli hes an original member of the blackbeard pirates along w/his brother & guards the ship. he's can masterful marksman who specializes in all types of firearms which he custom makes himself & ate a powerful paramecia df that he uses w/his guns he is a master of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is highly intelligent, calm, cool, collected and reserved yet intimidating w/deep voice. he has dark navy blue hair tied in a ponytail has a scar on his face yet many women find him handsome & stands at an impressive 6.8 ft tall

harold "harry" macdougall age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 595 million beri hes the brother of ron & joined teach's crew w/him. he's a cyborg & has many abilities  
the metal used to contruct his robotic parts is kairoseki making him a deadly  
adversary to df users. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. unlike his rational brother he is irratic, unpredictable & borderline psychotic. he has long flowing pastel green hair & has a bishonen esque appearence & stands at  
5.10 ft tall

maltese falcon age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 596 million beri hes an infamous thief w/eyesight on par w/mihawk & op kenbonshoku haki. who hails from bilka. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he has a pet falcon whos as smart as a dog. he ate a paramecia df xD he has a bad history w/the marine officer bogart who is usually seen accompaning garp lol xD he along w/his pet serve as the crews lookout

lorne mccormick age 35 douriki 8900 bounty 589 million beri hes an original member of teachs crew he serves as the chef his skills are on par w/sanji he has an amazing sense of tatse & smell like that of an animal despite his immense strength he is one of the weakest of his crew lol he uses kenbonshoku & busoshoku haki like the rest of his crew hes very tall standing 8 ft 9 ins when angered by somebody he comically threatens to slice dice flay grill boil bbq fry chop mince etc them up xD he has a close relationship w/his captain & the other members. hes from the west blue. he uses cooking knives as weapons

zack brannigan age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beri hes an original member of teachs crew acting as the cabinboy lol hes from the east blue. he uses all 3 hakis (which intrigues teach) and uses a brawling type fighting style hes one of his strongest and youngest members his weaknesses is his brashness and arrogance lol he was w/his crew in mocktown where he met nico robin he flirted w/her which flattered her but she turned him down lol he had no bounty at the time but its skyrocketed during the two year hiatus of the strawhats

alexandria genesis age 13 douriki 1300 bounty 311 million beli shes a young girl w/very long silver hair (she has long pointy pony tails on either side of her head) & purple eyes. shes from the calm belt. shes an original member of the crew & is the cabingirl lol she has the ability to manipulate her hair in a variety of ways such as being able to move her hair, extending it to great lengths, increasing its density (able to make it harder than diamond for attacking or for blocking an enemies attacks or super light and soft), she can even easily cut through steel w/her hair use it to walk on & even fly lol she doesnt get this from a df but the "life return" ability like kumadori which came naturally. she has animalistic senses & amazing reflexes, shes also extremely atheltic. she also uses haoshoku haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which is on par w/eneru's and she has eyesight rivaling mihawk the shichibukai & hearing rivaling smoker's, for these reasons she was chosen as his companion lol x3 she acts like a spoiled brat and bosses the other crewmembers around amusing her captain lol she is usually seen eating candy lmao :3 shes also very intelligent esp for her age shes considered the baby of the crew lol she was w/the others when they were in mocktown. she has an unusal pet she named "penelope" even tho its a boy lmao xD

original non position crew members:

john tory age 47 douriki 14770 bounty 777 million beri hes an original member of the blackbeard pirates he hails from the new world from an island in whitebeards  
former territory, he stands at 7.7 ft tall he's a master of busoshoku haki &  
kenbonshoku haki he uses a saber as his weapon & is a famous swordsman hes a former mountain bandit. hes a member of the famous "john" family (including john dory of the kaido pirates & john giant of the marines)

rand paul age 61 douriki 14630 bounty 563 million beli hes an older man who joins teach's crew who knew of him because he helped out the whitebeard pirates  
some years before ace became a pirate. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is one of the more decent members of teach's crew

carnigie hill age 38 douriki 14860 bounty 986 million beli hes a former circus  
performer who a decade ago impressed teach w/his skills, great strength, fighting/haki prowess & df power. he ate a mythical zoan df & can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku

lucie lawless age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 596 million beri shes a young woman who was born to a kuja warrior who died away from amazon lily and was raised by her father. shes from the new world who joins teach's crew and prior to becoming a pirate was a well known member of the underworld (w/in the black market) she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which is highly skilled in. she posseses various odd physical features yet is an eerie beauty, a poisonos bite & has strange powers not stemming from a df as she can use life return.

booker tee age 39 douriki 8500 bounty 585 million beri hes an original member of teaches crew hes from the new world and is an expert martial artist he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df that enhances his alrdy formidable fighting style! xD he was present w/the rest of his crew when they were in mocktown banaro island impel down & marineford. hes 8 ft 9 ins tall hes from the first half of the grandline/

jon dice age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 582 million beli hes an original member of the blackbeard pirates. he ate a paramecia df & uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes an expert card shark n enjoys gambling drinking & flirting w/women xD hes from the new world he gets along very well billy xD

beverly hills age 32 douriki 12000 bounty 592 million beri shes an original member of teachs crew. she was w/them during their time in mocktown, banaro island & impel down. he uses busoshoku haki & is the nearly size of a giant but is human lolz she became aqauinted w/teach during his time w/the whitebeards.

lake tahoe age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 597 million beli hes an original member of the blackbeard pirates he ate a mythical zoan df and uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he and his bro are from the famous "lake" family.  
he assured teach that his brother michigan would be a great asset to their crew so he agreed to free him lol

hood canal age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 594 million beri hes a mercenary & an infamous member of the underworld who teach recruits into his crew after abandoning the whitebeard pirates. he ate a paramecia df

impel down inmates of level 6:

vered jericho "coiled snake" age 32 douriki 14920 bounty 1 billion 492 million beri he's the most feared mercenery in the world who captured by the cp-0 a few years before the war of marineford. he stands at 6.9 ft tall, has long curly dark greenish grey hair and is handsome yet eery. he is ruthless and sadistic taking pleasure in killing and causing others pain and misery, not above harmimg women and children and was described in the papers as the "personification of evil". he does have some sense of honor as he respects strength. he ate a "special paramecia" df called the kata kata no mi that works somewhat like a logia in that it makes his body maellable and intagible similar to caribou enabling him to reform his body from attacks or create openings to avoid atks, his df allows him to liquify/harden his body & shapeshift it in a variety of ways such making his arms snakes which stretch out to bite his victims (signature ability), teeth fangs, hands bladed weapons etc, elongate his body when he uses this ability the affected areas are greyish green. he can use all 3 hakis. when teach waltzed into level 6 & offered to take the prisoners into his crew he was sleeping and all the commotion woke him cuz the prisoners in their excitement momentarily forgot not to irritate him lol none of the prisoners in his cell even bothered to fight him as he just sat their nonchalantly uninterested in what was happening lol (such is his reputation & power) so they fought eachother and vered casually killed the survivor lol impressed teach asked him to join his crew having nothing better to do he accepted lolz

jethro "death row" age 50 douriki 17400 bounty 1 billion 974 million beri he's  
an infamous world renowned criminal who was imprisoned for 8 years before being released by teach known for heinous crimes againts humanity having committed the worst of crimes including manipulating and instigating wars. he ate the mythical zoan df draco draco no mi, model: skeletal dragon! this df transforms him into  
a two story house sized skeletized dragon w/glowing red eyes & various magic esque abilities, he can fly, breathe blackish purplish flame hot enough to melt stone and snort noxious fumes from its snout xD he's an expert in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

veronica lake aka "femme fatale" age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 695 million beri she's a former impel down level 6 inmate & was a underworld assassin before this which is why teach wanted her. in her youth she was a cp9 trainee and defected turning to the underworld and has mastered the rokushiki techniques and busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he uses kairoseki weaponry and specializes in killing df users

carlos maza age 33 douriki 14910 bounty 1 billion 191 million beli he's an infamous terrorist who was captured by cp0 two years before blackbeard infiltrated impel down and freed him becuz hes a highl dangerous sociopath and  
powerful fighter he ate a paramecia df that allows him to turn the iron in peoples blood into metal objects w/in a certain radius and is deadly efficient

sloth d. astoria aka "goondocks" age 40 douriki 14840 bounty 1 billion 484 million beli hes a former level 6 impel down inmate who joins blackbeard's crew. he is one of the most feared & notorious criminals in history known for his heinous savagery during his time a merc. hes a bald large bulky muscular man w/a larger than average somewhat conical round head pointing slightly backwards, double loop silver earring w/a blood red spherical gem attached to it on his right ear, slanting brow w/no eyebrows or eyelashes, hooked nose, thick pale pink lips, a jagged cross shaped scar on the right side of his face by nis neck, red tribal tattoo on his neck, back and both arms w/a tribal green tattoo on his right arm and stands at an impressive 8.4 ft tall. he speaks little but when he does everybody in the room listens lol he is calm, intelligent and is a born leader/killer and able to hold take control of his cell #666 w/almost half dozen other level sixers despite the volatile personalities & strength of its members. he is a very capable strategist & he is also very confident in his own fighting abilities. Unflinching and unshakable, he is an observer of human nature and didnt mind living in "hell" w/no hope of escape but because he thought it would  
interesting to be apart of teach's master plan which he correctly deduced would be groundbreaking to say the least. he was in a nearby cell when boa hancock came to see portgas d. ace and due the vulagrity of his cellmates and fellow level sixers was atkd by magellan's poisonous hydra he avoided being doused in poison by quickly/crueling grabbing one of his cellmates (the guy w/large brown hair & elf ears) who took the blast and probably died lol he remained unfazed by this lol he ate the paramecia df called the nori nori no mi (glue glue fruit) making him a "glue human", this df allows him to produce & control a dark grey thick rubbery sticky semi liquid substance, he coats his body w/the glue & appears to be a logia df becuz it unlike other similar parameicas it mimics his bodies appearence & when atkd the users punch etc is absorbed & trapped by the blue enveloping their arm, sword etc which is virtyally impossible to pull out w/out haki leaving them vulnerable, he can also use this glue can be used in a variety of ways such using it to bind his opponents or throwing it over their moves suffocating them. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. when teach offered to take prisoners for his crew for whoever survived the bloody melee would be allowed to join he then brutally beat up his cellmates including his bestfriend but let him live & said he'd be taking him w/him which teach agreed lol (the other three survived and managed to escape later except for the human shielf guy lolz) for weapon he uses a large cruely shaped yet artistic knife; it has a black hilt with a slightly curved knuckle guard, similar to a D guard, near the guard, the blade branches in two segments, the central one is the longest, it ends up with a sharp arrow point, the second segment is curved and serves as the edge of the knife, its tip almost touches the one of the central segment, a third segment acts as the back of the blade & is connected to the others through two horizontal joints.

eutaw springs age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 786 million beri hes a impel down former level 6 prisoner who was freed by teach from cell #666 he is a large man being very wide and 10 ft tall he has big, long and messy greenish yellow hair, a pig-like nose, a green star tattoo between his neck and left shoulder & kinda looks like a bunny xD. he ate the ryu yru no mi model:sauropelta! (an ankylosaur dino) and uses both normal hakis. he is the best friend of sloth who defeated him by knocking him unconcious after a beatdown in the melee and said he'd be taking him w/him which teach was fine w/lol he is a member of the famous "springs" family.

pariston hill age 26 douriki 14980 bounty 1 billion 96 million beri he's the son of mars hill of the roger pirates. he's an infamous former marine officer who held the rank of vice admiral & was hailed as the most powerful (aside from garp). he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he was arrested for crimes the WG couldnt cover up & willingly turned himself in lol his mind is just as dangerous as his strength, liked to meddle in the affairs of others for his own amusement & he doesnt care about winning or losing so he has nothing to lose or gain. he can

florence nightingale aka night "the black prince" age 39 douriki 14850 bounty 1 billion 85 million beri hes a former level 6 impel down prisoner, his power & infamy is so great he was even feared by other level sixers xD he was imprisoned several years before luffy became a pirate for unspeakable crimes. he stands at 6.6 ft tall, has long wavy bluish black hair & a bishonen appearence & tone body. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he uses a cursed longsword as his weapon. he is immune to magellan's poison. he ate the mythical zoan df model...demogorgon! (a hulking beast w/mammalian reptilian features). he joined teach's crew so he could escape impel down & was going to simply leave when he got the chance but teach intrigued him so he stayed lol

marianna trench "horn shark/demon siren" age 27 douriki 9700 douriki 597 million shes a half monster human half fishwoman (subspecies hybodus) shes a former assissin from the south blue who was captured by cp-0 agents and imprisoned in  
impel down level 6 around the time when ace became a pirate. she can use fishman karate/jujutsu and merman combat as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.  
she is quite beautiful w/short steel blue hair and an hourglass figure, she looks human excpet for several odd features such as the small dark grey horns on her forehead (which she can grow much larger), steel blue stripes on certain parts of her body, blueish grey dorsal fin on her back, gills on side of her neck (allowing her breathe underwater), sharp teeth/fangs (capable of crushing steel and stone), clawed hands/feet (which she can webb) and whip-like tail w/a a super sharp spiked triangular end reminicesent of a demon. due to her fishman heritage she can withstand deep water pressure and create bladed weapons from her body. she is an extremely skilled swimmer, uses a variety of knives (including a cruely shaped kairoseki dagger) is incredibly fast, flexible and agile. she specializes in killing df users who cannot swim and are vulnerable to haki and kairoseki. she is a terrifyingly powerful hybrid. she is infamous for never having failed a contract, she is cruel and sadastic as she enjoys inlficting pain and terror in her victims, however she does appreciate the thrill of battle and respects strong opponents. catarina devon despises her but is wary of her becuase of her strength, skill, unpredictability and ferocity.

sam goody age "king of mayhem" 34 douriki 14900 bounty 1 billion 490 million beli hes an infamous criminal know the world over for an incident called "the summer of sam". he was amoung the most feared prisoners in level 6 even amoung his inmates. he is a master of all busoshoku haki, kenbonshoku haki & haoshoku haki meaning he is fit to be a king. he ate a "special" paramecia df. he wasnt captured by marines or gov agents but after a heinous crime willingly turned himself in a year before ace became a pirate. unlike the other prisoners he didnt fight as the other prisoners in his cell as he was the "king" of that cell and ordered them to fight to the death which they obeyed due to being terrified of him lol the last man standing was knocked out via conquerer's haki and teach realizing who he was enthusiastically asked him to join which required promise of power etc so he agreed lol

san quentin age 31 douriki 14910 bounty 893 million beri hes a half tuffle  
half plumaren. he has mountain lion-like ears and tail. retractable claws on his fingers and toes, who was an infamous criminal since childhood who was arrested by the world government several years prior to luffy becoming a pirate. he uses the feathers on his forearm as weapons which he hardens w/his haki.  
he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df & uses  
a unique sword which "ate" an ancient zoan df

greg norman age 59 douriki 14650 bounty 965 million beri hes a merman  
(subspecies great white) who was imprisoned in impel downs level 6.  
unlike most merman he has the ability to split his tail into legs/feet. he is a former high ranking leader of the revolutionaries but was expelled from the organization the same year ace became a pirate (1519) for his heinous needless acts of violence against world government agents & marines including his destructive raid on the shaobody archipelago in which many civilians were indavertently injured & killed in his wake. he was defeated by dragon, sabo, ivankov & inazuma who delivered him to the marines to be imprisoned for bringing "shame to our organization" as dragon put it w/the former's horrible crimes. he doesnt hate all humans but dispises all tennryubito, slavers & anyone else who is working for the world gov & marines even if they have nothing do to w/the atrocities done towards fishfolk as he sees them all as "guilty". he is highly skilled in fishman karate/jujutsu, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. despite being in his senior years he is still in very good health for his age & is unsually "spry". he is very large & stands at 16.5 ft tall w/long scraggly dark grey hair & mustache/goatee w/a distinctive scar on his face. as a child he was captured by slavers & became the "property" of a tennryubito yet eventually managed to escape mariejoa, afterwards he became a criminal who targted gov officials, marines & slavers soon earning a bounty of 155 million beri when he was only 15 years old and eventually join dragon's revolutionaries. he joined teach's crew realizing w/the pirates help could dismantle the world government & bring an end to the gorosei.

myrtle beach age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 2million beli shes a former level 6 inmate her kenbonshoku haki is amoung the most powerful w/in the group she ate a mythical zoan df xD shes from the famous "beach" family & is related to venice beach of the tikitorch pirates.

waller hall age 60 douriki 14640 bounty 964 million beri hes a former level  
6 impel down & was recruited by teach after he survived the battle royale  
between the prisoners lol he had been in prison for over a decade due to  
her horrendous war crimes as he was a mercenary for hire who was overzealous  
in his work & unscrupulous in how he accomplished his assignments. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

freddie mercury age 41 douriki 14830 bounty 983 million beli hes a former  
level 6 impel down inmate. he he was amoung the over a dozen level 6ers who  
joined teach's crew lol he ate a mythical zoan df he uses busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku haki

pinto sykes aka "wild shot" age 33 douriki 13300 bounty 891 million beri hes a man w/a old west bandit theme whos from the west blue & is an infamous criminal mercenery freed by teach & his crew from impel downs level 6. his marksmanship skills exceed even van augers & insisted if teach wanted him on his crew he would be make him the gunner on the crew to which he agreed much to auger's chagrin lol so now they have two gunners who dont like eachother in at all lmao their relantionship is similar to zoro/sanjis x3 he can use all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. altho he cannot use haoshoku haki he can emit a palpable bloodlust when angered which strikes fear into most people. he uses a variety of guns his main weapon is a custom quadrople barrel rife esp customized flintlocks which he keeps in his black trenchcoat xD his eyesight rivals hawkeyes & his hearing smokers, his kenbonshoku haki rivals eneru's making him an irreplaceble member of teachs crew

harbor freight age 52 douriki 14720 bounty 772 million beli hes a former level 6 impel down inmate who was freed by teach & his crew can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is an extremely large man standing at 17 ft 2 ins tall heavily muscled broad shouldered and a wild mass of untammed dark brown hair and a scraggly yet stylish light beard. he is from a country in the new world and during a civil war became an infamous war criminal he was eventually arrested by admiral akainu for his heinous crimes despite being imprisoned & tho he didnt mind much, w/little else to devoted most of his time to training as he wants to bring down the man who defeated him. he is one of teachs most powerful members

saints row age 74 douriki 14740 bounty 850 million beri hes a half giant  
half triclops and a former level 6 impel down inmate who was freed by teach  
and his crew. due to his triclops heritage he has three eyes including one  
in the middle of his forehead (like charlotte pudding) and becuz of his giant  
heritage he is about half the size of a pure giant. before he was incarcerated  
he was a prominent member of the black market under blackwood as his righthand  
man (a coveted position which the infamous wallstreet aka "the wizard" now occupies) which was 10 years before luffy set sail to begin his pirate journey. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

billy reuben age 36 douriki 8800 bounty 688 million beli hes a  
former impel down inmate of level 6 he escaped w/teach and his  
crew despite being physically one of the weakest members (which  
says alot about them as his strength is on nearly twice rob lucci's base  
during his fight w/luffy) he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku  
haki and ate a pecular yet highly versatile & useful paramecia df that allows him to control the liquid in a living creatures body (basically blood bendingx) allowing him to manipulate their physical movement in anyway physically possible :3 he is is calm, honest, suave and insightful in his actions has a devil-may-care attitude and is well connected to the black market he gets along well w/dice xD

paul bearer age 45 douriki 7900 bounty 579 million beli hes a former level 6 impel down escapee freed by teach hes an infamous criminal who was captured and sent to impel down 10 years ago he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. he has bizarre powers not stemming from a df. like most of his crewmates he is an evil douchbag lol xD

lou gehrig age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 693 million beli hes a former  
impel down level 6 inmate he escaped w/teach and crew he is an infamous criminal he ate a strange yet versatile paramecia df he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

ilhan omar age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 786 million beri hes an infamous criminal from the kingdom of alabasta. he was freed from impel down level 6 by teach. he ate a dangerous paramecia df & uses a cruely shaped o-wazamono quality talwar sword coated in poison called "aljeezera" he can use kenbonshoku haki

kamala harris age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 682 million beli he's a former level 6 impel down inmate freed by teach. prior to this he was an infamous mercenary who has worked for the black market since childhood. he ate a logia df & uses busoshoku haki

pacific rim age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 890 million beli hes a former level 6 impel down escapee freed by teach hes one of the most powerful & heinous criminals in impel downs history it required the combined efforts akainu & aokiji to take him down which was 7 years ago xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate an undentified zoan df that allows him to transform into an alien-like creature & many other fantastic abilities he is by far one of the most feared men in the new world! hes from the new world & is a member of the "pacific" family

cloverfield age 90 douriki 13400 bounty 934 million beri hes an elbaf giant who was banished from his homeland for his violent tendencies & sins committed againts the "god of elbaf". he can use busoshoku haki he is a former level 6 impel down inmate he was freed by teach and joined his crew he ate an unidentied mythical zoan df and can use busoshoku haki hes an infamous criminal known throughout the world great renown for his attrocities and destructive behavior who delights in killing & causing mayhem.

deepwood mott age 62 douriki 14620 bounty 762 million beri hes a half human half giant a former impel down level 6 inmate he was freed by teach n his crew he uses busoshoku haki he ate a paramecia df he was present at marineford w/the rest of his new crew xD hes one of the more powerful members of teachs crew

moat cailin age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 590 million beli hes a half human half kremling and former level 6 impel down inmate who escaped w/teach & his crew he ate an ancient zoan reptile df he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki xD

briar ridge age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 591 million beri hes an insane paramecia df user & former convict who escaped from impel down w/teach n his crew he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is well known for his playfully sadistic & dark nature his crimes against humanity were so atrocious that a buster call (ten battleships, 10 vice admirals including garp & admiral akainu) was initiated to subdue & capture him they didnt have to worry about harming the islands inhabitants becuz he killed them all xD he had been in impel down for 6 six years before being illegally released despite his overly apparent insanity he is quite intelligent enabling to better carry out his devious shcemes (which is putting it lightly lol) even his crew members are unerved just being around him lmao his stare or grin is enough to give most people the chills x3 while in prison he would even laugh maniacally as he was brutally tortured which even frightened his punishers lol another disturbing thing about him is that he eats raw meat blood bones n all much to his nakamas chagrin

lake michigan age 30 douriki 14940 bounty 694 million beli he is a former impel down level 6 inmate he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate the mythical zoan df model furicifer which allows him to transform into a demonic looking deer with bat like wings he is a former impel down inmate who was sentenced to life in level 6 he he became a pirate when he joined teachs crew after surving the battle royale of his fellow lvl six inmate he is about 14 ft tall hes the older brother of lake tahoe

rift valley age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 595 million beri he is a former level 6 impel down inmate he ate a very powerful paramecia df he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which is his forte he about 9 ft 5 inches tall. hes a member of the famous "valley" family hes related to rush of the strawhats

cape canaveral age 33 douriki 9300 bounty 593 million beli hes a former level 6 impel down inmate. hes from the famous "cape" family. he ate a mythical zoan df & uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki

jebidiah "mountain bear" age 50 douriki 17400 bounty 874 million beli he's a former level 6 inmate of the great goal impel down he's former mountain bandit the most infamous in history, he ate the zoan df model bergman's bear, he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he joined teachs crew after surving the battle royale hes about the same size as whitebeard

calvin hobbes age 34 douriki 14000 bounty 590 million beri he is an infamous former marine rank vice admiral but rebelled against the government he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he was sentected to life in prison in impel down level six he has a pet which ate a df

elil-hrair-rah age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 797 million beli he is a prince from the new world counrty of efrafa and became a pirate he can use all busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki his epithet is "prince with a thousand enemies" he is 9 feet and 7 inches tall he ate the mythical zoan df model jackolope a rabbit with horns of a deer with the tail and handlegs of a pheasent! xD he is extremely evil and violent as he massereced his entire royal family and much of his counrtys army and people he has only been given a single bounty the highest ever for a starter teach thought him perfect for his crew lol hes the crews lookout

cape cod age 48 douriki 16000 bounty 576 million beli he is trout cod fishman & a member of teachs crew he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he hails from the fishman district he joined them when they arrived fishman island. like canaveral he is a member of the famous "cape" family despite being a fishman as he was adopted by human parents/former pirates who lived on the island

harley davidson age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 591 million beri she is a former lvl 6 impel down inmate and is member of teachs crew she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she ate a paramecia df she is an infamous criminal even for the great gaols lowest level she is extremely beautiful sexy and curvy but is a fem fatale too tehe shes over 9 ft tall but proportioned well and is well endowed x3

jersey shore age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 592 million beri hes a former level 6 impel down inmate he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes a very infamous criminal known for his vicious cruelty to his enemies lude behavior and foul mouth lol hes a member of the famous "shore" family.

hamilton beach age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 593 million beli hes an infamous criminal who was freed by teach like his fellow impel down  
level 6 escapee's he's loyal to his new captain. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hakis hes an amazing surfer one of the best in the world xD he has a laid back casual attitude seeming to take little of anything seriously lol he was present w/the rest of his crew at marineford. hes the younger brother of myrtle and being apart of the famous "beach" family is related to venice of the tikitorchs

vera miles age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 594 million beri shes a former impel down level 6 esacpee released by teach n his crew shes an infamous criminal who ate a paramecia that allows her to make clones of herself it works in a similar way to the shadow clone jutsu the clones are exact physical copies w/the same personality abilities memories etc as the original it is one of the most useful & versatile dfs in existence she is also capable of using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

meredith tyler age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 598 million beli shes a former impel down inmate who was released by teach she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she ate a paramecia df she had only been on the great gaol for a couple of years before she escaped x3 shes very beautiful & has an hourglass figure her captain vulgarly hits on her which she comically rebuffs saying hes not her type haha she has lowest bounty of all teachs impel down escapee crewmates but she isnt one to trifle w/tehe lol

memhphis belle age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 590 million beli hes an infamous criminal sentened to life in impel downs level 6 he escaped w/many other inmates he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df hes related to zatch of the heart pirates

char la'tan age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 595 million beli shes a former impel down level 6 prisoner she escaped w/teach she ate an esp super rare artificial mythical zoan df she uses kenbonshoku haki shes very beautfiul n sexy lol but also superificial stuck up & vain x3

joliet prison age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 593 million beli shes  
shes a former impel down level 6 prisoner she escaped w/teach and  
his crew she ate a unqiue paramecia df and can use busoshoku haki  
and kenbonshoku haki her df power, haki mastery make and her personality make her quite dangerous even in the new world making her an invaluable member of the crew despite being weaker than most of her crewmates

edd war age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 597 million beli rank cp0 (former) hes a member of teach's crew after being freed by him from level 6 of impel down. he was found by the marines as a baby w/in the wreckage of the edd war sea immediately after the climactic battle between the roger & shiki pirates & was adopted by a gov agent. he can use kenbonshoku & busoshoku 


End file.
